Persistence
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Just a blurb that I came up with. Actually, this is just a writing exercise just to get the juices flowing. Anyway, this story is about how a young woman gets caught up in an unexpected romance with someone she didn't really mean to get involved with. Planning on re-writing this later!


Persistence

11-27-13

Adachi Sakura had been unsure of the New York City nightclub, dubbed Starlight, that her American friend, Amy, dragged her to. The line to get into the place had been extremely long and the young Japanese woman had tried to use this as an excuse to go elsewhere, but Amy forced her up to the front. She had pulled some passes on the bouncer and they were let through. Sakura had been surprised with the grand environment. It was nothing short of luxurious and extravagant. She had asked her friend if she was sure if this particular place was actually a nightclub because it looked more like a country club. Amy had to admit that the place was rather fancy and was made more for those who were high class members of society.

_A high-class night club?_

The concept of such a place was rather new to Sakura, considering that she had been dragged to raunchier clubs by Amy in New York and most of her experiences at those places had been nothing short of unpleasant. She actually took self-defense classes as a result to her unpleasant experiences and, according to her friend, she had at least twenty knockouts under her belt. She sighed. She hoped that this would be a somewhat decent visit to a club and that she didn't have to knock anybody out because of their advances. Little did she know that the trip would, indeed, be a very decent visit. Sakura was unaware of the fact that a man of exclusive power was admiring her svelte figure and her violet eyes and hair.

The man in question was tall young man with some musculature outlined by the sleeves of his white dress shirt (the very same young man that had given his good friend, Amy, some free passes to the club). His hair was short and spiked backwards, which revealed his jet-black eyes. He opted for a suit for this evening since tonight, after all, was opening night of his club. Of course, as a Yakuza boss, he had to be dressed professionally and with class. Akiyama Akira had been taught to be a man of elegance and refinement. It was his elegance and refinement (not to mention his good looks and wealth) that made him very attractive to the opposite sex.

Tonight, he was on the floor and mingling with the guests when he spotted a certain young woman with her violet hair and violet eyes. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The woman was just an extraordinary beauty. She wore a form-fitting, sleeveless, dress of black silk which stopped two inches shy above her knees. It hugged her petite body just right, which brought a lot of male attention to her. Akira decided he would be the one to befriend her and, perhaps, be a 'bodyguard; so to speak. It had been awhile since he had been with a woman. The last woman he had been with had been some famous actress. Her name, if he recalled correctly, was Yuni Berth and he had been her 'bodyguard.'

_Something like that, anyway._ He thought.

Akira's relationship with her came to an abrupt end when he found out that she had lied about her age to him. She had told him that she was twenty-five but was actually nineteen. He had to admit that she had looked closer to his age at the time but she had taken her blonde pigtails down and let her hair fall about her waist, thus contributing to her altered appearance. She was lucky, though, that he didn't kill her. He had been in a foul mood when he had discovered her deception, but it was her young age that saved her life. He didn't believe in taking the lives of youth, like Yuni's, and this fact alone was what pissed his father off. He didn't give a damn, though. He was boss, now, and no one could tell him how to run his life or his organization.

_Enough with the reminiscing._ He scolded himself.

Akira strode towards the violet-haired beauty. Sakura didn't see him approaching her, but Amy did. She grinned at her oldest friend and greeted him with a cheerful smile. They enjoyed reminiscing about past get-togethers as children and teenagers. Amy turned to her girlfriend, who had suddenly become rather shy when the young man turned his attention on her, and introduced her to the very owner of Starlight. Sakura didn't know that Amy had such high-class connections and it showed on her face.

"He's the one who gave me the passes." She said to Sakura.

"Pleased to meet you, Sakura." Akira said.

He took her slender hand into his and gently kissed Sakura's knuckles. The young woman blushed, but it left her immediately when Amy told her that he was a real ladies' man and quite popular. Akira cocked an eyebrow at his friend, smirking at her, and tried to make himself appear a little more modest. He had missed this kind of interaction with his friend. Ever since he took up his father's position as the Yakuza boss of New York City, he no longer had the time to talk to those he considered his friend. Now that Amy had reappeared with a potential girlfriend (for him, mind you), it appeared that he could get reacquainted with his friend and get to know the lovely Cherry Blossom at the same time.

This would prove to be a very interesting evening.


End file.
